Blow the End
by AliceBerryCrissColfer
Summary: De como una tonta película puede lograr que Sebastian Smythe se de cuenta de cual será la historia de su vida... O algo muy parecido a ella.


**Los personajes son de RIB y FOX. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

**Enjoy it.**

* * *

_**Blow the End**_

Estar ahí lo asfixiaba.

Lo estresaba.

Cuando Niff había decidido que necesitaban arrastrarlo a ver "Cenicienta" al cine, Sebastian no pudo hacer nada más que dejar salir un suspiro pesado e ir corriendo a encerrarse a su habitación. Cerró las cortinas, apagó las luces y decidió que no había fuerza que lo sacara de ahí, y mucho menos para ir a ver una película tonta basada en un cuento que odiaba.

¿Y qué como había terminado sentado en los asientos de en medio de la séptima fila de la sala 7 del cine más cercano a su departamento? Bueno, eso era algo que Nick y Jeff podían responder mucho mejor de lo que Sebastian podía.

Bufó un poco antes de meter su mano al enorme envase de palomitas que le compró Jeff "_porque no creas que te arrastramos al cine y no te consentiremos como se debe"_, agarrar un enorme puño y atragantarse con todas las palomitas.

La cantidad de comida que sus dos amigos habían comprado era inhumana. Es decir, sí, eran tres chicos en el cine, pero tres hot dogs, tres paquetes de nachos, dos botes jumbo de palomitas, tres refrescos grandes y tres barras de chocolate eran más calorías de las que Sebastian había ingerido desde que había llegado a Nueva York.

Y con el paso de la película, Sebastian se convirtió en un montón de bufidos, gruñidos y rodar los ojos infinitamente. Estaba frustrado con la película, estaba frustrado con la historia, con el pésimo vestuario que habían elegido (y no es como que eso fuera algo que le importara de primera mano), con los efectos… La película lo frustraba infinitamente.

Y de alguna manera, el estar ahí, sentado en una sala junto a sus dos amigos, lo frustraba más. No tanto por las lágrimas del rubio cayendo a raudales por sus mejillas y la tierna manera en que su novio lo tomaba de la mano. Tampoco era por la cantidad de azúcar que sus dos compañeros esparcían en todo el ambiente, a pesar de que se supondría que eso debería ser obra de la película.

Y no, curiosamente, tampoco era porque estaba soportando una película basada en el cuento de hadas que, para él, era el más estúpido y el peor de la historia.

Era por la historia. Por el mensaje. Por los finales felices.

Porque ¿por qué creería Sebastian en los finales felices? El suyo había sido arrastrado lejos del suyo más de una vez. Sus sueños de la infancia habían sido destrozados en la adolescencia. Sus sueños de estudiar en la _Sorbonne Université_ habían sido arrebatados de sus manos en el momento en el que había sido encerrado en un internado en medio de la nada, en Ohio. Su sueño de volverse escritor había sido negado por su padre, y le había obligado a estudiar Leyes en la NYU para poder asegurar su futuro. Su corazón había sido roto cuando Kurt le había abandonado y regresado con Blaine.

¿Qué tipo de final feliz podía esperar Sebastian?

Por supuesto que tenía un futuro. Eso era obvio. Por algo estaba estudiando algo que odiaba, viviendo junto con sus dos Warblers favoritos y fingiendo una sonrisa cada vez que veía a Jeff regresar de sus cases en Juilliard y a Nick de Tisch, ambos con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, plenamente conscientes de cuan afortunados eran por hacer lo que amaban. Porque sabía que lo que estaba estudiando le aseguraba un empleo, una casa, un auto, una estabilidad económica y social. Pero no un final feliz…

Porque eso era algo que nunca tendría. Un final feliz.

Hace años parecía que lo iba a tener. Que había encontrado a la persona correcta. Que su vida iba a ser un cliché shakespeariano, en el que encontraba al amor de su vida a los 14, lo mantenía a su lado y, eventualmente, comenzarían a vivir juntos, siempre con su mano entrelazada a la del otro chico. Y, extrañamente, ese final feliz encajaba perfectamente con la _Sorbonné._

Pero por supuesto que el chico tenía que venir con él, la mañana después de su primera vez, después de 6 meses de relación, para decirle que lo suyo nunca había sido real y que, gracias a la dulce inocencia de Sebastian, el chico había ganado un BMW en una apuesta.

Y justo cuando había superado su primer final infeliz, había comenzado por segunda vez, y estaba terminando de establecerse en Nueva York, estudiando algo que odiaba, había logrado conectarse con su viejo némesis de la preparatoria, Kurt Hummel, en niveles que no habría esperado. Porque sí, al principio había sido una cosa más cercana a "Necesito insultar a alguien y tú encajas perfecto en mi plan", pero mientras más tiempo pasaban juntos, más cercanos se hacían, su amistad se fortalecía, y eventualmente todo se dio.

Un beso. Un beso que había iniciado Sebastian más por accidente que porque estuviera seguro de que era el momento correcto encendió su cuerpo de una manera que jamás había sentido. Porque sí, sus aventuras habían sido infinitas, pero había olvidado lo que se sentía tener una verdadera conexión sentimental con alguien.

Y aparentemente Kurt lo sintió también, porque él fue quien profundizó el beso, quien atrajo a Sebastian hacia su cuerpo al apretarlo por la cintura, quien sugirió que se movieran a la habitación de Sebastian para estar más cómodos…

Y, después de una noche que aclaró la cabeza y el corazón de Sebastian, iluminándolo y decidiendo finalmente que lo que necesitaba era justo la persona que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente junto a él, todo se fue a la mierda.

Por qué Kurt se despertó abruptamente, y salió corriendo del departamento de Sebastian, sin notar que había dejado ahí su bufanda favorita. Sin darle una oportunidad a Sebastian de decirle cuanto lo amaba y que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse con él, a tomar su mano y caminar juntos porque sí, las cosas serían raras, serían difíciles, e incluso tal vez no funcionarían. Pero por Kurt, Sebastian estaba dispuesto a hacerlo… a llamarlo su novio-

Por supuesto que Kurt llamó más tarde y se disculpó por su comportamiento tan extraño de esa mañana. Y por supuesto que le deseó buena suerte, porque él regresaba a Lima a lograr que Blaine regresará con él. Y por supuesto que nunca escuchó las palabras de Sebastian, que se atoraron en su garganta y salieron en forma de un "les deseo lo mejor" antes de colgar abruptamente y tirar su teléfono desde el techo del edificio en el que vivían.

Y, de alguna manera, ahora sabía que si final feliz llegaría, sería en completa soledad. Sin nadie con quien compartirlo, sin nadie que lo abrazara en sus peores días y que riera con él en los mejores.

Así que sí, Sebastian no puedo alcanzar a ver el final, porque aventó el bote de palomitas de manera que todas las personas en un radio de tres filas recibieran una lluvia de palomitas de mantequilla mientras el chico salía corriendo, sin saber precisamente a dónde ir, pero seguro de que estar ahí sería capaz de matarlo.

Y si, probablemente aún no estaba listo para seguir adelante, para volver a poner su sonrisa segura y coquetear con el mundo, como si nada aparte de él le interesara en lo más mínimo.

Pero tampoco era tan masoquista como para estar en un lugar que le recordaba todo lo que nunca tendría. Que lo habían usado, que le habían roto el corazón, y que la última persona a la que verdaderamente había amado ahora estaba casada con alguien que no era él, y que nunca sería él.

Y no, no era un fan de contar los finales de manera anticipada, pero tampoco necesitaba ser un genio para saber que hay cosas que se dan y otras que no. Y definitivamente, el suyo no sería un final feliz en compañía de alguien más.

* * *

De alguna manera, tenía que escribir esto. Hice una promesa de que no dejaría de escribir a pesar del final de Glee, y esta soy yo cumpliendo esa promesa.

No puedo entrar a mis cuentas de redes sociales personales porque mi vida es un desastre, pero tampoco puedo entrar a mis cuentas fangirl, porque mis fandoms son un desastre. Y necesitaba decir mucho. En realidad, estoy trabajando en algunas cosas que espero que puedan estar aquí en un futuro cercano. No prometo nada, pero creo que necesito estar en un lugar dónde verdaderamente pueda ser yo misma.

Dejen sus opiniones en sus comentarios. Y gracias por leerme y, de una manera u otra, seguir aquí, conmigo.


End file.
